Yandere-Chan (Yandere Simulator)
Yandere-chan is the protagonist and the main character of the main story of ''' '''Yandere Simulator. NOTE: Yandere-chan's official first name will be either Ayano, Ayane or Ayana, asYandereDev would like to have her name include "Yan" somewhere in it.3YandereDev is currently leaning towards Ayano because there are less Google searches for that name.4 As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, Yandere-chan's name is displayed as "Ayano Aishi" on social media. "Aishi" is now Yandere-chan's canon last name. Yandere-chan will be nicknamed "Yan-chan" by other students, but teachers will refer to her by Yandere-chan's surname or full name. Personality Yandere-chan is, as her name suggests, a yandere, one who will go to any lengths, even murder, for her love. Between a sociopath and a psychopath she is more of the former. She suffers from a fictional type of insanity. In the first intro cutscene, Yandere-chan was not inherently a yandere; she was coaxed into it by Info-chan, and was apprehensive of the idea of killing another person. She is just a love-hungry schoolgirl who wants a boyfriend. She didn't even seem to consider killing Osana before Info-chan brings it up. In the second intro, instead of this, Yandere-chan is very emotionless, apathetic, and speaks with a deadpan expression since as far back as she could remember before meeting Senpai for the first time. She'd do anything to prevent people from getting with Senpai, even if it means killing them, as Yandere-chan does not have the ability to feel emotions, empathy, or remorse. She does not feel guilt or shame for harming others.She knows what the general people consider to be "wrong", but she just doesn't care. In both intros, Info-chan is immorally wrong to Yandere-chan. So even if Yandere-chan in the second intro is not right, she still must have morals of some sort. No matter what, Yandere-chan is a blank slate whose personality is determined by the player's actions, but all Yandere-chan's have the capacity to commit each of the possible actions in the game. Yandere-chan's "hobby" is trying to convince everyone around her that she's a normal girl. She buys manga plays video games, and rides a bike to project the image of a normal girl. However, she does not enjoy any of it.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634541998255546368 She isn't incredibly talkative at default and will only speak when necessary. Abilities Yandere-chan has a great amount of stamina as she can run indefinitely and is quicker than other students. She also has the strength to take down a student in one hit and move heavy dumpsters which can be filled with trash and a corpse without getting tired. If Yandere-chan reads enough manga, then she is able to seduce girls and boys. She can also take classes to learn how to tranquilize a student, run even faster, take down a teacher, etc. Yandere-chan somehow knows how to mindbreak a student in at least 40 hours. Yandere-chan will be able to kill almost any NPC she comes across.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/628243125979328513 However, there may be some exceptions to this. When police get added, Yandere-chan can't kill them because if they started dying then the school would have to be closed. Like other video game characters, Yandere-chan currently has quite the inventory. Although she can only conceal a three weapons on her person, she can still carry around, all at once, five manga novels, twelve cassette tapes, a bottle of tranquilizer, a bottle of poison, Saki Miyu's bra, her phone, and notes. The Dev has stated that it's just one of those video game instances where some items take up space and others don't really matter.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664865706937204736 The player will eventually be able to view her inventory. Yandere-chan is impressive because when a yandere has someone to protect, they will become capable of almost anything. Background A few days before the game begins, Yandere-chan meets Senpai and her sense of right and wrong became completely guided by the goal of obtaining him for herself. YandereDev has stated that Yandere-chan is a person who has never taken a life or harmed another person before meeting Senpai.For example, Yandere-chan tried to determine if she could experience any kind of enjoyment. She experimented by killing insects. When she discovered that killing insects brought her no joy, she decided never to experiment on animals, for that it would just come to the same conclusion.Thus, that is why Yan-chan has no violent history. In the original intro cutscene, Info-chan says "So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test a theory..." after Yandere-chan rushes to school after running into Senpai, and "I'm sure you could. It's in your blood, after all." after Info-chan asks Yandere-chan to murder a fellow student, suggesting that Info-chan knows about the nature of Yandere-chan's family. According to Basement Tape #1, Yandere-chan's mother and grandmother were yanderes as well and kept their obsessions tied to the same chair. In fact, the line of yanderes goes back very far. YandereDev imagines that Yandere-chan's great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother wore a bloody kimono and wielded a knife.When her parents were in high school together, her father was Yandere-chan's mom's senpai.Yandere-chan's mom was a yandere girl in school, and killed a girl in 1989. YandereDev explains this in his Yandere Simulator blogpost "Halloween and DLC". Yandere-chan has no siblings. Most women in Yandere-chan's family want to give birth at a young age, like 19. Yandere-chan's great-great-great grandmother was born in 1910. She will be 107 years old in 2017. It has also been a family tradition for several centuries that when an Aishi woman marries a man, the man always adopts the wife's surname. It is most likely that there are no male yanderes in the family.When a female Yandere is born, there are always slight differences between each generation, but each Yandere are not all clones. Their personas aren't more or less strong either. YandereDev would love to do a cutscene from Yandere-chan's childhood, but there is no young Yandere-chan character model available. It is known that when Yandere-chan was a baby, she never showed much emotions and was extremely quiet. While the father was worried, the mother assured him that the baby was fine. Source * Yandere Simulator Wiki/Yandere-Chan Page Category:Yandere Simulator Characters